


A Wizard Begins

by chatbug



Series: A Wizard Miraculous [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, F/M, crossover fic, for my Nanowrimo short story thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatbug/pseuds/chatbug
Summary: The beginning, Adrien and Marinette meet, and become partners in wizardry





	1. Introduction

_ Adrien _

After my Ordeal, I've become a research wizard. It's interesting to see how I can twist a spell into doing something new, or how I can compact a spell so that other wizards can speak it quicker, which could save their lives or the lives of others on errantry.

The other reason is that my father hasn't really let me out of the house since my ordeal. During my ordeal I'd disappeared for three days, and my father freaked out, deciding that he was going to keep me close and cancelled his plans to send me to College Francis-Dupont.

I haven't really developed a specialty though, as I haven't really  _ done  _ any wizardry outside of working on spell circles, other people always field test the spells for me, and I get the results via my manual.

Every once in awhile Tikki and Plagg, two members of Paris's world gating team, come through when they're off shift. Tikki always plays the mother figure, worrying about if I've been getting enough to eat and going outside enough, while Plagg is constantly trying to persuade me to use my magic to sneak out of the house. He took a while to convince me, but even then I took a couple days constructing a mochteroof so that no one would recognise me. If anyone saw Adrien Agreste outside the house and word got to my father, there's no way that I would ever be allowed out of the house again, he would probably go as far as to put a camera in my bedroom.

The first time I went out with Plagg I was amazed at how things looked when I wasn't just being driven around Paris in my limo. I could see all the kids playing in the park and I could smell the pastries from the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Plagg took me through Les Halles to the Crossings once and he laughed his little furry butt off when he saw my expression the first time I ever saw aliens.

I named the mochteroof 'Chat Noir' in honor of him, because he was the reason that I left the mansion to see the world that lay outside, something that I probably wouldn't have done until I was an adult otherwise. I also wanted my work to stand on it's own, not just coast through on my father's famous name the way he wanted me too.

I started doing wizardry on my own, going out into the woods to test what I make, which is how I met Ladybug.

* * *

 

_ Marinette _

Since my ordeal, I've become a field wizard. I haven't decided on a specialty yet, but I'm pretty proficient at most basic kinds of wizardry, so I haven't been pressuring myself to find one quite yet. I also haven't met a wizard that could be my partner. I know that some wizards prefer to work alone, but I've always liked working in the groups that my local senior sends us out in when she needs us to help someone offworld, so that we have a couple different specialties.

They were the ones that started calling me "lucky little ladybug" because I've picked up a reputation for being able to squeak out of most confrontations with the Lone One by skill and sheer luck. It stuck, and I've started signing it to all my spells, and it's what most of the wizards that I work with call me, because they think that it's cute.

I’ve used Chat Noir’s spell fixes on errantry, they’ve gotten me out of a lot of tight spots, once they even saved my life, it was the only reason I walked away from a confrontation with the Lone Power with my skin intact. After I got back on-planet I messaged him to send him my thanks.


	2. Getting to Know You

“Yay yah yah!” I yelled, leaping around my room. Ladybug,  _ Ladybug _ had messaged me saying that one spell I’d modified to kick into effect faster and pack an extra punch for terraforming, had saved her life and all the lives on the continent.

I’d started hearing about Lucky Ladybug a couple months ago, she’s the most active young wizard in Paris and she has the power to back it. She’s my idol.

I messaged her back, saying how I was glad that it had helped someone, and that I admired her work.

Her contact flashed, and showing me that she was reading it, and composing a response. A couple moments later a message came back, reading "I really love your spellwork. I've never seen anyone use the little tricks you prefer." A couple ellipses went appeared and then another message popped up. "Could you teach me? You know way more about this stuff than I could find out from weeks of research in the manual."

"OH MY GOD PLAGG! LADYBUG MESSAGED ME! AND SHE WANTS ME TO HELP HER WITH HER SPELLING!" I yelled, thankful for the soundproofing spell I put up around my room every time Tikki and Plagg came to visit. Father would think something was odd if he heard me talking to cats in my room, especially when we don't have cats.

Plagg just put a paw to his forehead. "Why do I have a feeling it's going to be like this for a long time?" He groaned, and I ignored him, still literally bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"You know kitten," he said, "You might want to message her back before you do anything drastic, you're leaving her hanging there." I stopped, landing on my couch.

I jumped over to my desk where I had left my manual, and sent back a message saying "I'm up for helping whenever you want, just pick the time and place!". Then I went back to excitedly bouncing off the walls


	3. Growing Together

A few months later, we'd been messaging and voice chatting back and forth, but we'd never seen each other face to face. That night Ladybug was complaining that about Tikki's matchmaking.

"I swear, everytime I go through Les Halles to go to the crossings she's trying to get me to meet some nice boy that she knows, saying that he's" she warped her voice into an imitation of Tikki "a wonderful boy, a very sweet and smart wizard. I mean it's great that she cares, but it's just getting a bit annoying at this point." I fell down laughing halfway through what she had been saying, and I could practically hear her pouting at me through the manual. The one thing I never expected when I used to think of Ladybug was that she was just a normal teen like me, exempting the fact that we are both wizards, so our definition of normalis a bit above most other people's.

I'm pretty much used to Tikki mothering me, but it's always funny to see her matchmaking side appear. Thankfully she hasn't pulled it on me yet.

"Is there anything going on with you Chat?” Ladybug asked,  and I stopped laughing.

"My father's been working me too hard lately, but that's about it." I said, and I could hear her frown.

"Why don't you tell him that you need more down time?" Ladybug said. "He should listen to you, he's your father isn't he?" That's what she'd been asking for the past couple weeks whenever my father came up, and it wasn't something that I could do. We talked for a few more minutes, and then Ladybug had to get off, her parents were calling her off to go eat dinner.

I watched a bit of anime, but then I decided that I couldn't be cooped up in the house anymore, it was starting to feel claustrophobic. I grabbed my  _ mochteroof  _ out of my otherspace pocket and put it on, then walked over to my window and said the words of a spell I'd memorised a long time ago to get out of the house quickly and silently. It asked the molecules of the window to let me through, and then made a path of hard air that landed outside the fence. Time's like this it's good that the planet is  _ sevarfrith _ because who knows how my father would manage to control me if he knew about my wizardry, which he never will.

I wandered for a while, passing the school that I would have gone to, under the Eiffel Tower, and back around to the bakery I liked, though it was closed because it was late. I was about to head back home, but I saw someone working on something in the park, so I went towards her. Upon closer inspection I could see that she was working on a huge set of spell circles, and that she was having problems making it work.

I walked a bit closer, unsure of what to do until she turned around and looked me in the eye and waved me over.

"I've never met another wizard in this area." She said, again wrist deep in one of the clauses of the spell she was working on. "I'm not even going to ask about the  _ mochteroof _ , I'm guessing you have your reasons for it."

I bent over her shoulder to see what she was working on, and saw that the clause could be shortened, and that would solve the problem she was stuck on. I pulled it together to fix it, and then fixed a couple of the other problems I could see.

"That should work." I said, and she stared at me.

"Chat Noir?" She asked, and I jumped throwing my arms up in the air, which she snickered at.

"Wait, how did you know?" I asked, and she took her hand off what she had been working on and held it out to me over the spell diagram.

"My name is Marinette, but everyone calls me Ladybug." She said, and my jaw dropped. I had found Ladybug, and she's my age, and she's so cute.

_ She's so beautiful _ . I thought wistfully, as I heard someone think  _ He's really cute when he's flustered. _


	4. Partners

Marinette started cursing under her breath, using a bunch of creative curses in the Speech. When she stopped I gave her a confused look and she groaned. I honestly had no idea how that had happened.

"Look, let's go to a cafe, and I'll tell you what just happened. My butt's going numb from sitting on the ground for so long." She said, and pulled herself up to her feet. She held out her hand and pulled me up after her.

We walked to a little coffee shop a couple blocks over and went to a booth in the back after getting our drinks. I sipped my hot chocolate while she sipped her tea, and we just sat in silence for a couple minutes.

"We haven't been this awkward for a long time." I said, and she laughed into her cup.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird, isn't it?" She said. "Sorry I freaked out, it's just well, you know what that means."

"Uh, no I don't." I said. "What does it mean, was I too close to you or something? I'm sorry if I got into your personal space."

"No, no." She said, shaking a bit from trying to hold in her laughter. "You weren't too close, at least not in a physical sense. It's a sign that we're partners. It's also a sign that you don't get out enough because you don't know that."

"I try." I said, pouting and folding the  _ mochteroof _ 's arms over it's chest. "There's just no way that I can get out of the house easily. Besides, what does it mean to be wizardry partners? I know Plagg and TIkki are partners, but they never told me anything about it."

"Partners are people that work together, be it in their daily lives or in wizardry. I honestly should have guessed it." She took a swallow of her tea. “It sometimes manifests in the ability to overhear your partner's thoughts. It can be useful in combat, or when we’re apart, because it is a private form of communication. I know a pair of twins that work as partners that use their telepathy to work on spells together, because they can talk to each other in the middle of a spell without their mouths, to warn the other about things.”

“Is it a bad thing that I’m your partner?” I asked, worried. I know that she likes talking to me, but we’d never met before, and when we did she could immediately tell it was a  _ mochteroof _ . “Is it that I have to wear a  _ mochteroof _ to get out of the house?”

“No, it’s great that you’re my partner. And besides, I had a good guess to why you have to wear that  _ mochteroof _ when you’re outside your house” She said, then her voice got quiet. “I just thought that I would never have one. I’ve been a wizard for 2 years now, and while I’ve been a part of a bunch of group interventions, I’ve never worked in small groups with anyone..”

“Well,” I said cheerily. “I’ve never worked with anyone, so it’ll be a new experience for both of us.” I reached out my fist and she bumped it.

We were called to the High Road about a week later, there was a planet that was spiralling too close to it’s sun, and the Species Archivist called wizards to help remove the native population until the planet’s orbit could be stabilized.

We were given transit via the Crossings, so I figured we;d quickly go through, but Adrien, being his adorable dorky self, kept being distracted by the stores we were passing on the concourse. I followed after him, letting him look at them but pulling him back on track to our gate every few minutes. He was also interested in all the aliens we were passing, and he kept drifting after them in awe.

It was kind of annoying, but it was also really endearing. I made a note to suggest that we gate out here on another day, it's always a good idea to drag him out of that golden cage that his father calls his home.

On our way back from the intervention we bumped into TIkki, who was smirking in a way that only cats could truly accomplish. We came through the Les Halles gate into Paris and when I asked why she was smirking she just said "Nothing" and walked away with her tail wriggling in the air.


End file.
